Blessed With A Curse
by Aimlessly Aimee
Summary: She drives a hearse, he wears a purity ring. What could possibly go wrong? Eli/Clare AU.
1. Chapter 1

_She drives the hearse, he wears the purity ring._

* * *

"I hardly even recognize you anymore, man," Adam said as we crossed the parking lot.

"Everyone else's hardly noticed." I dug around in my backpack and pulled out my glasses. "This whole thing seems kinda pointless. Maybe I should just go back to the old me, you know?"

"No way, dude!" Adam tried swiping my glasses out of my hands. They landed under someone's wheels and the lenses broke with an audible crunch.

"My glasses!" I buried my face in my hand.

The guy slowed to a stop a couple feet away from Adam. He got out of the car and I realized that he was actually a she. A very pretty she who tried to hide it with black clothes and heavy metal music.

She scooped up my glasses from under her tire. "I think they're dead."

Her nails brushed my palm when she gave them back to me. I forgot how to talk.

"It's okay. I uh...I don't need them anymore. I got-" Her eyes were the most vivid blue I'd ever seen and I found it hard to swallow. "I got laser surgery."

The music from her car echoed in the space around us and I tried to smile.

She smiled back. "You have pretty eyes."

I smiled for real now and looked away, caught off guard. "Thanks..."

"So uh...I'll see you around?" My words were like water; fluid, cool. _Random surge of confidence._

She smirked and murmured, "I guess you will."

Then she got back into her car - a hearse, really - and drove off for what I was guessing could only be Batman's mansion. Adam saw the smile on my face before I realized it was there, but before I could wipe it away he was already grinning, smug.

"I've seen that look, before."

I laughed, tried to downplay it. "I don't know what you're talking about."

We passed by a trash can and I shrugged, threw my glasses in.

* * *

_To clarify: Eli and Clare's pasts and personalities are switched. Eli's the one with the purity ring and the sister in Africa, and Clare's the one with the hearse and the dead girlfriend._

_I'm not going to follow Degrassi's plot from this point on, but I might add little snippets of things that Eli/Clare actually said in the show here and there._

_Anyway! See you next chapter?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Look who's being a good author and updating her storiessss. The only downside? I'm having trouble getting into Eli's character, especially since he's supposed to be the pure one, now. So I apologize in advance for the lame chapter._

_Better ones will hopefully be on the way, just hang in there!_

* * *

"So, what happens now?" Adam asked. We were watching a zombie flick on some movie channel; he'd insisted on it.

"I thought you said you'd seen this one before!" I rolled me eyes. "The guy turns everyone into zombies and kills his evil ex-girlfriend."

"I wasn't talking about the movie, man. But thanks for ruining it for me."

I shrugged. "Hey - you asked."

"You're right." He took a long sip of his Sprite before saying, "And now I'm gonna ask you again. What happens now?"

I screwed up my face in confusion. "I just told you, the guy eats his girlfriend's face off, what don't you-"

"Earth to Eli!" He snapped his fingers like he was bringing me out of a trance. "I'm talking about you and Clare, idiot!"

"Clare?" I kept my voice level even as my heart stuttered. "I don't even know who that is."

"Well I know you remember that girl with the freaky tattoo giving you your glasses back last week."

"She's got a tattoo?" My mind started to wander, imagining all the places she could've had inked, and all the ways she could show me them in the back of her freaky hearse.

Adam's voice snapped me back to reality. "Dude. Just face it. You like her-"

"I do not like her!" _But I want her._

"And sitting around on your ass isn't about to help you out."

I nodded and looked back at the TV. The zombie had a whole legion of undead now, swaying on their bloody, bruised feet.

"So what do I do?"

Adam laughed. When I didn't laugh with him he shut up. Said, "Well. First you have to find a new look."

"What's wrong with this one?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Let's just say you look kind of girly and leave it at that. And you're also really clingy. I don't want her to get the wrong idea about us, you know?

"But both of us like girls, I don't-"

"Moving on!" Adam said, shoving a fistful of popcorn in my face. I dropped the subject fast, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable. He was the only real friend I had, and I wasn't about to test the title.

My mind drifted back to the week before, when a certain goth girl's car flattened my glasses into a sad, broken pancake. The way she walked was enough to make my mouth go dry. She seemed so cool, so confident. But there was something else there, too. Something under the walk and the heels and the hard, heavy metal. And I wanted to know what it was. Needed to. Ached to.

I lost myself in my thoughts, hardly paying attention to the rest of the movie. The plot was just too predictable. The gorey scenes were too gorey, the violent scenes were too violent, and the fluffy scenes were too fluffly. I think there might've been a bedroom scene halfway through, but I tore my eyes away. The thought of touching Clare that way was too much, too tempting. I knew everyone thought the ring around my finger was just for show, that I wasn't really serious about keeping my virginity. But that was where they were wrong. When I took those vows, I meant every word. And I intended to keep them. All of them.

Halfway though the flick's credits, Adam looked at me and asked, "So are you in?"

I nodded, head clear again. "I'm in."

He grinned wickedly and said, "Well then let the sinning begin."

* * *

**chapter two end**


End file.
